<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Captain Anon: The Lewd Master REMASTERED EDITION by Goombario</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107004">Captain Anon: The Lewd Master REMASTERED EDITION</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario'>Goombario</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain N: The Game Master, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Large Breasts, POV First Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Nintendo fan is pulled into a strange new world by Palutena of Kid Icarus fame. She has a job for him: help the different worlds of Nintendo games get a taste of the forbidden 'AO' rating however he can. An adult parody of the 'Captain N: The Game Master' cartoon from 1989-1991.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Captain Anon: The Lewd Master REMASTERED EDITION</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was uploaded years ago under the same name but was written in 3rd person rather than 1st person. I had planned to delete it, but I've decided to leave it up to allow anyone curious to read it. Feel free to check it out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bing! Bing! 1-UP! 1-UP!</p><p>"Finally! Thank God!"</p><p>I wiped my brow, placing down a game controller on the table in front of me. While playing one of my many Super Mario games (to the point where I've lost count of how many,) I had began to run low on lives and had finally gathered enough to try proceeding once again. I picked the controller back up and resumed playing, making Mario enter another stage.</p><p>"Okey-dokey!" Mario exclaimed as the stage began. The game screen faded to black, but after a moment, didn't fade back in to the stage. I pressed a few buttons on the controller, hoping the game didn't freeze; this was one of the GameCube games I had to get second-hand and it had worked this far. Nothing happened. I looked down at the GameCube, seeing that the power light was still on. I didn't have a disc read error message, either. Did the game just lock up on me?</p><p>Before I could try resetting, something weird happened: the screen turned from black to static, as if I had turned the game off. Rather than being a quiet hissing sound, the static was so loud that I instinctly covered my ears and looked around frantically for the TV remote--no sign of it. Fuck! I quickly stepped towards the TV and reached for the power button to just shut the thing off so I could think. As my index finger approached the button, I hesitated--the screen was flickering again, and it looked like something was coming towards it. It wasn't Mario. It looked like ... is that a hand?</p><p>"Oh fuck! It's the ring!" I yelled, trying to step away from the TV and haul ass out of the room. Unfortunately for me, I tripped over the controller cable and hit the floor hard.</p><p>"Uh-uh! No you don't!" A female's voice came from the television, loud enough to speak over the static hiss. It sounded familiar, but thanks to the static I couldn't quite make out who it was. I knew it wasn't Peach, but beyond that I'm too fucking terrified to move. I felt something grab my ankle and start to pull.</p><p>I screamed as loud as a little girl who had just saw a movie monster for the first time.</p><p>I desperately tried to kick the hand away, but it wasn't happening--when I turned to look, I could see my foot going directly through the hand and wrist like it was some kind of hologram. I closed my eyes, praying and pleading that I'd wake up any second now and be in my bed. Whatever weird cult devil shit that was happening to me can't be real. I can't die from going through the TV--I'm not in Japan and this ain't Persona. I could feel the warmth of the television start to surround my body and a white light fill my vision; I was being pulled into the screen. As soon as my body was pulled past and into the television, I heard an extremely familiar sound--one that told me I must be dreaming.</p><p>That was the sound of going into a warp pipe from Mario.</p><p>With a hard 'thump!,' I landed. As I sat up, I looked down--the floor looked like it was made of a static-filled screen. My legs hurt like hell from the landing--I rubbed my ankle in pain, but something caught my eye: someone was in front of me. I looked up, seeing a familiar face looking down at me: Palutena, the green-haired goddess from Kid Icarus. A video game character was in front of me. </p><p>She looked realistic, yet somehow like she did in the game: not a 3D model, but not exactly like a real person either. She was as if a game character had become 'real'. Her tits were just as massive as they were in the better-looking porn pictures, or maybe a perverted Smash mod. Either way, they were fucking incredible and it was hard not to glance at them almost ripping through her dress.</p><p>"Getting a good eyeful, mortal?" Palutena teased. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment, and quietly nodded--I'm no player. I'm just a perverted dork that got caught. Palutena gave me a warm smile, which I wasn't sure was genuine or just out of pity for me. "I'd look too. They're great, huh?" Palutena cupped her own breasts, holding them up and sticking out her tongue at me. I felt a nervous-boner start to push in my jeans. "Anyway, I'm sure you're wondering why you're here."</p><p>"Y-Yeah, kind of." I mumbled my reply with a nod, looking away from Palutena's gaze. I must look like a loser after getting caught gawking at her tits.</p><p>"Well, for a lack of better words, I'm rather bored and wanted a mortal to play with." Palutena answered. The word 'play' made my dick throb, even if she likely meant nothing sexual whatsoever. Palutena noticed and shook her head. "No, not that. Sorry about your luck." She corrected me, wagging a finger. I could crawl into a static corner and die. "I noticed that you were exploring the Mushroom Kingdom with Mario. I thought it might be fun to see how a player like you could live there."</p><p>"A player? Like ... a game player?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and finally looking at her face--or trying to, anyway. It was hard to stick my gaze upward, but Palutena didn't seem to care. She was probably used to it. "If I'm being sent into a Mario game, shouldn't Rosalina be the one doing this?"</p><p>"No, my little perverted mortal. We both know you masturbate to nude art of me and not Rosalina." Palutena replied. "I'm the divine being you get, so be grateful." I certainly wasn't ungrateful, but I was still waiting to wake up. There's no way I'm talking to a video game character in a room of television static. Before I could say anything, Palutena lifted up one of her hands, and my whole body lifted along with it. As I dangled in the air, I saw a hole rip open in one of the static walls in front of me.</p><p>When the hole opened, it was filled with a scene showing Peach's Castle circa Super Mario Odyssey. It looked like a real castle this time, without a graphical hiccup to be seen. As Palutena directed her hand in the direction of the hole, I was slowly pushed towards it.</p><p>"Wait a sec! I have questions!" I yelled as I approached the hole. "What am I even doing? What am I supposed to do?!"</p><p>"You get to live out that video game cartoon from the 80s, you know that one?" Palutena explained, as if I knew exactly what she was talking about. "Captain ... something. I forget the name, but it was basically a giant commercial and had terrible animation. You remember, right?" She was referring to 'Captain N: The Game Master,' the one old Nintendo cartoon that I couldn't watch for more than a few minutes without getting bored as all fuck. It was no Mario Brothers Super Show.</p><p>"Yeah. I remember." I replied.</p><p>"Yeah, like that except you only get to visit one world and you have to live there forever. Enjoy it!" Palutena interrupted him. "To answer your next question, I'm breaking the fourth wall because it's fun! I know you're a human from another world and a player, but they won't! You'll fit in just fine!" They who? Am I going on awesome super happy adventures with Mario and Luigi? Is Peach gonna be there too? Will she look like she does in Smash and have nice tits like Palutena?</p><p>Just before I entered the scene, my whole body was jerked up above the hole. Palutena had pulled down the rim of her dress and was flashing her huge, goddess-sized tits to me. They looked heavenly. Even after seeing them in countless pieces of porn, seeing them in person was on a whole other level. Palutena gave me a seductive look, licking her lips before I resumed floating towards the castle.</p><p>"If you do your job right, I'll reward you!" Palutena called as I entered the Mushroom Kingdom. "Keep that in mind, my little mortal!"</p><p>I landed on the grass. It felt, surprisingly enough, like actual grass--I was actually in a video game world, and I still had an erection from seeing Palutena's tits. What to do first, though--explore or jack off to the memory before I lose it?</p><p>Decisions, decisions.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>